La nymphe Alséide
by Amelink
Summary: - Je suis quoi ! - Une nymphe Harry. - Mais, je, enfin, c'est pas possible ! Hermione, enfin les nymphes sont toutes des femmes non ? - En vérité les nymphes peuvent être des hommes, c'est juste que leur apparence est suffisamment féminine pour mettre le doute. De plus d'après les recherches que j'ai faites et ce que tu m'as dit, tu es une nymphe alseïde


**Titre** : La nymphe Alséide

 **Auteur** : Amelink

 **Base** : Tome un à cinq, Harry est en septième année

 **Genre** : fantastique – Romance

 **Pairing** : Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter

 **Avertissement** : c'est un slash, un boy's love, homophobe la sortie est en haut à droite

 **Rating** : M

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété de Mrs J.K. Rowling

* * *

 **Note :**

-J'ai écris ce one-shot d'une traite (comme souvent XD) et il part un peu en vrille, mais je l'ai écrit avec juste une idée en tête : avoir un Harry efféminé

-Les personnages de Draco et Harry sont OOC

-Je dédie ce one-shot un peu délirant à ma bêta Guerisa qui l'a lu en premier et dont la critique tout à fait constructive m'a poussé à poster ce one-shot sans le modifier, même si il est un peu lunaire et bien loin d'être parfait

* * *

« - Je suis quoi ?!

\- Une nymphe Harry.

\- Mais, je, enfin, c'est pas possible ! Hermione, enfin les nymphes sont toutes des femmes non ?

\- C'est ce que pensent les moldus, mais en vérité les nymphes peuvent être des hommes, c'est juste que leur apparence est suffisamment féminine pour mettre le doute. De plus d'après les recherches que j'ai faites et ce que tu m'as dit, tu es une alséide, c'est-à-dire une nymphe des bocages et des sous-bois. »

Harry n'arrivait pas à y croire et pourtant il le croyait tout à fait. A ses 17ans il avait senti son esprit, son corps et son cœur changer du tout au tout. Il avait passé son temps dans le sous-bois près du Terrier en compagnie des animaux qui le peuplaient.

Il n'avait jamais été bien gros, mais son corps s'était affiné ainsi que les traits de son visage qui avaient gagné en rondeur et en douceur, lui offrant une apparence androgyne qui étrangement ne le gênait pas du tout. Il n'avait même pas cherché à couper ses cheveux devenus longs. D'ailleurs grâce à leur longueur il était plus facile de les coiffer, et Harry se plaisait à les tresser.

Luna qui habitait tout près du terrier, était passée pour qu'ils aillent tous ensemble à la gare pour prendre le Poudlard express, et elle avait adoré la nouvelle coiffure du brun, elle avait donc entreprit d'orner sa tresse de fleurs et de perles. Elle s'était amusée comme une folle, si bien que la coiffure d'Harry était pleine de fantaisie, mais étrangement cela lui allait bien. Hermione fit d'ailleurs remarquer que c'était très mignon.

Harry se sentait mal à l'aise dans la gare, il ne se sentait pas à sa place, ainsi il ne remarqua rien des réactions des gens qui l'entouraient. Lorsque le Poudlard Express démarra Harry était en proie à une angoisse de plus en plus palpable qui se calma quand le train quitta la ville pour offrir à la vue des passagers un décor bien plus naturel.

Harry se sentant bien mieux, prit plaisir à la compagnie de ses amis. Neville semblait fasciné d'être en compagnie d'une créature de la nature et Luna ravie de pouvoir jouer avec ses cheveux. Hermione et Ron étaient arrivés bien plus tard à cause de leur rôle de préfets, mais l'ambiance était agréable. Ils plaisantaient, parlaient de leur été, tout en mangeant des bonbons.

Arrivé à Poudlard, Harry se rendit compte qu'il se sentait tout à fait à l'aise dans le parc et qu'être dans le château le dérangeait un peu plus.

Dans la Grande Salle un sujet revenait en boucle : la nouvelle apparence du Survivant. Tous s'accordaient à dire qu'il était devenu magnifique, pas qu'il ait été laid auparavant, mais sa nouvelle apparence avait quelque chose d'hypnotique et de fascinant qui le rendait aussi adorable que mystérieux. Etrangement, les filles ne songèrent pas un seul instant au fait qu'il était un bon parti, toutes étaient sous le charme, mais le sentiment qui les avaient enveloppé était l'envie irrésistible de prendre soin de lui et de le protéger comme le feraient des grandes sœurs.

Chez les hommes les avis étaient partagés, certains trouvaient le nouvel Harry bien trop adorable pour ne pas avoir envie de le protéger comme des grands frères, d'autres bien trop désirable pour ne pas vouloir le courtiser pour devenir son petit-ami.

Et ces pensées n'épargnèrent personne, pas même les professeurs. Mais seule une personne bien attentive aurait pu desseller toute la tendresse qui se reflétait dans le regard du professeur Rogue.

A la table des Serpentards le sujet d'animation était bien sur Harry Potter.

« - Il est devenu trop mignon, s'exclamait Pansy, j'ai trop envie de lui faire un câlin !

\- Moi c'est plus qu'un câlin que j'ai envie de lui faire, commenta Blaise en jetant au Gryffondor un regard lubrique.

\- Tu n'as pas honte, de penser de pareilles insanités à propos d'un garçon aussi pur ? répliqua Pansy. »

Draco ne dit mot, mais il ne pouvait détacher son regard du brun. S'il l'avait toujours trouvé attractif, l'aura nouvelle que dégageait sa Némésis lui donnait des envies dont il avait honte. Pansy avait raison, comment pouvait-il avoir de telles pensées devant une créature aussi parfaite ? Devant un être aussi fascinant ? Draco vit Harry rire et regretta que le brouhaha de la salle l'empêche de l'entendre.

Les cours commencèrent et étrangement, bien qu'Harry disparaisse régulièrement, n'assistant que de façon épisodique aux cours, aucun professeur ne lui en tint rigueur. Draco n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il était soulagé de ne pas avoir à supporter trop souvent la vue du survivant ou triste de ne pouvoir profiter de sa compagnie plus souvent. Pas qu'il soit réellement en sa compagnie, vu que depuis sa transformation il n'avait pas osé lui adresser une seule fois la parole, mais la présence du brun avait quelque chose d'apaisant que Draco aimait de plus en plus.

Le temps était particulièrement clément pour la saison et Draco profita de la douceur qu'il faisait dehors et du fait qu'il n'avait pas cours pour sortir. Il marchait tranquillement le long de la forêt interdite lorsqu'il entendit le son cristallin d'un rire suivit de la douce musique d'une flute de pan.

Attiré par la mélodie, il pénétra dans forêt sans penser une seconde à ce qu'il faisait. Il ne parcourut que quelques mètres sous les arbres avant de pénétrer dans une clairière.

La scène qui s'offrit alors à lui avait quelque chose d'irréel. Là, au milieu d'un champ de fleurs et entouré de diverses créatures de la forêt dont des licornes et d'étranges petits animaux semblables à des écureuils, dansait Harry. Il jouait d'une flute de pan en bois tout en faisant tourbillonner ses longs cheveux bruns autour de lui. Les animaux semblaient danser avec lui.

Draco resta muet devant ce spectacle enchanteur. Et un profond sentiment qu'il ne pensait jamais pouvoir éprouver eut raison de lui.

Soudain Harry se retourna vers lui, d'abord surpris il lui fit un doux sourire avant de tendre vers la main vers lui, comme pour l'inviter à les rejoindre.

« - Bonjour Draco, dit alors la nymphe en lui souriant.

\- Je… »Commença Draco sans savoir quoi dire.

Il aurait voulu dire quelque chose, une remarque cinglante, ou n'importe quoi, mais le calme enchanteur de la clairière et la douce présence d'Harry le rendait muet.

« - J'aime beaucoup venir ici, » déclara alors Harry en s'asseyant près d'un arbre.

Il invita Draco à le rejoindre, ce que le blond fit de façon presque mécanique. Harry fit glisser son regard sur la clairière fleurie, attendri de voir ses amis les animaux jouer ensemble. L'odeur des fleurs était douce et la chaleur du soleil apaisante.

« - C'est un très bel endroit, finit par dire Draco, j'ai cru être au paradis quand je suis arrivé. Un paradis où un ange dansait. »

Harry rit et Draco fut émerveillé par le carillon pur de son rire.

« -Jamais je n'aurais pensé dire ça à quelqu'un et encore moins à toi, mais oui tu ressembles à un ange, reprit Draco en plongeant son regard dans les émeraudes d'Harry.

\- Je suis une nymphe Draco, une créature de la terre, tu es bien plus proche d'un ange. Tes cheveux blonds, tes yeux bleus, ta peau de porcelaine. Tu es un magnifique ange. »

Draco ne put s'empêcher de rougir face à l'utilisation de son prénom et aux compliments d'Harry.

« - Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé Harry, mais…je crois que je t'aime…déclara soudainement Draco le visage entièrement rouge. J'ai envie de te protéger, de te chérir et de t'aimer plus que n'importe quoi.

\- Je… » commença Harry en rougissant lui aussi.

Le soleil avait commencé à se coucher et les rayons rouges de soleil couchant firent des reflets mordorés sur les boucles blondes de son ancienne Némésis.

Harry s'était rendu compte qu'il était mal à l'aise avec les hommes depuis sa transformation, et il tolérait la plupart des femmes, mais préférait la compagnie des animaux. Ainsi avait-il passé plus de temps dans la forêt que dans le château. Pourtant il voulait que l'homme devant lui l'aime, il voulait qu'il le prenne dans ses bras et qu'il le déshabille, il voulait s'unir à lui et l'aimer à jamais.

Alors sans un mot et sans réfléchir, il s'approcha du blond et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres pales qui s'offraient à lui.

D'abord surprit, Draco mit un temps avant de répondre au baiser avec tendresse et passion.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent ils avaient tous deux le rouge aux joues, mais souriaient du plus profond de leurs cœurs.

Ils restèrent un temps à discuter ensemble, Harry dans les bras de Draco. Lorsque la nuit arriva et que la plupart des animaux alla se coucher, Harry se tourna vers Draco pour l'embrasser avec sensualité. Ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement, sans se précipiter, s'embrassant encore et encore. Une fois nu Draco ne put s'empêcher de frissonner de la douce caresse des cheveux longs de Harry sur son torse nu.

Ils firent l'amour sous le ciel étoilé et jamais ils ne se sentirent plus à leur place qu'à ce moment-là.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Les commentaire de Guerisa :**

Les animaux semblaient danser avec lui. ***En fait c'est un secret, mais Harry est en réalité… Blanche Neige !***

Pourtant il voulait que l'homme devant lui l'aime, il voulait qu'il le prenne dans ses bras et qu'il le déshabille * **hot hot*** , il voulait s'unir à lui et l'aimer à jamais.

 **Avis de Guerisa :**

C'est en fait très OOC, mais si tu mets dans la description de la fiction que c'est OOC il n'y aura pas de problème Après tu pourrais développer un peu plus comment Draco est tombé amoureux ou à quel moment (même si tu dis que le personnage ne le sait pas, le narrateur peut être omniscient) _ **[j'ai pensé ajouter une ou deux phrases à ce propos,mais je préfère laissé le sous entendu que Draco était intéressé par Harry avant, mais qu'une fois son héritage reçu Draco est tellement fasciné par Harry qu'il tombe immédiatement amoureux de lui]** _. Tu pourrais aussi installer un peu plus le contexte, on arrive dans ton monde d'un coup et ça fait un peu comme rencontrer Luna Lovegood pour la première fois xD **_[une fiction qui te fais sentir comme si tu rencontrais Luna ? Mais c'est parfait ! Je change rien alors ! ]_** C'est très surprenant, mais en même tant ça dégage vraiment ce que tu essaies de faire passer : C'est calme, tranquille, pas prise de tête… Tu entendrais presque les petits oiseaux et Harry qui joue de sa flute ! [ ** _Pour la flute et les petits oiseaux, c'est ce que j'écoutais en écrivant la fic, car j'écoutais une vidéo nommé "musique relaxante, flûte et de la Nature, Musique pour Dormir" sur YouTube ]_** Je trouve que l'idée est bien même si ton Draco est très surprenant :p ** _[Mon petit Draco est transporté par Harry, qu'est ce que tu veux, il est plus lui-même ^^]_ _  
_**


End file.
